


咬痕

by Styx_020



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_020/pseuds/Styx_020
Summary: 吸血鬼×人类。挺慢热的文。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	咬痕

**Author's Note:**

> 私设众多。感谢阅读。

最先出现的是痒意，左侧锁骨的中间位置，带着轻微的灼烧感，整整持续了一个上午。精读课上到一半，巴基终于忍不住，偷偷溜出教室来到了男厕所，他对着洗手池前的镜子慢慢扒开T恤领口，毫不意外地在皮肤上看到了一片红痕。

模糊的椭圆形状，微微发红，没有明显伤口或其他痕迹。

巴基轻轻挠了几下，痒意没有缓解，灼烧的感觉反而更强烈了。他困惑地看着镜中的自己，脸色健康，眼睛也很有神，完全没有身患绝症的意思，他不是过敏体质，最近也没有接触什么未知的过敏源，这片红痕出现得着实奇怪。

也许该去校医院做个检查。

他拿出手机，打算看看接下来的课程安排。周末如果没有讲座的话，倒是可以腾出半天时间来。

巴基学的是语言专业，不是什么常见的语种，而是非常冷门的特兰西语，只有那个历史悠久的东欧国家特兰西瓦尼亚使用，他从高中起就对这个国家有着强烈的兴趣，所以在就读本专业的同时还辅修了特兰西瓦尼亚的历史。这样造成的后果就是，他的日程安排总是十分繁忙，没课的日子也经常要去帮导师做课题或者参加实习，所以看医生这件事也得提前规划时间才行。

打开手机，先跳出来的是一条信息，大他一届的师兄朗姆洛二十分钟之前发来的。

这家伙今年大四，即将毕业，从大二开始就跟巴基住同一间寝室，最近在忙着找工作，因为女朋友的原因搬了出去，但还是经常和巴基约饭。这条信息也不例外，他问巴基中午要不要一起出去吃，顺便有些工作相关的问题要问他。

巴基回一个问号过去，又发：“我能帮你什么忙？”

朗姆洛过了几分钟才回复：“我三天后参加史塔克企业的面试，你们这届暑期实习去过那儿。”

巴基：“哦，那你请客。”

朗姆洛：“没问题。”

和朗姆洛约饭的地点定在了市立图书馆附近，两个人吃饭花了将近一个小时，巴基把从前在史塔克大厦实习的经历仔仔细细给朗姆洛说了一遍，结果对方还是一副愁眉不展的样子。巴基有些好奇：“你究竟要面试什么职位？至于这么紧张？”

朗姆洛叼着烟猛吸一口，掸着烟灰回答：“不知道——别这么看我，我真不知道，这家公司的招聘启事很奇怪，只在官网上挂了三个小时，接受我的简历之后只给了一个老板亲自面试的通知——就是这样，其余我他妈一无所知。”

这的确奇怪，不过考虑到史塔克企业一向天马行空，这样的操作倒也不算出格。巴基对朗姆洛表示了一番同情，但也没法帮上更多忙了，后者还忙着去接女朋友，两个人便在餐厅门口道了别。

巴基直接拐去了图书馆，他前两天和导师班纳博士商定了一个选题，学校图书馆有关特兰西瓦尼亚的资料不够丰富，他打算在市图书馆借点书回去。

在图书馆花了足足四五个小时，拎着一书包参考书返回学校时天已经黑了，巴基所在的宿舍位于一栋实验楼和一片小树林中间，一下午的劳作令他饥肠辘辘，没做多想便抄了一条偏僻的近路。

这里不像教学楼或者广场附近，夜间也是灯火通明的，悬铃木的叶子在头顶沙沙作响，除了远处路灯的光模糊地映过来以外，再没有其他的光源，巴基背着书包步履匆匆，总觉得身后有一串更轻的脚步声在如影随形。

他平时胆子不小，但黑暗放大了未知的恐惧，四下看不到其他的人影，脚步声却清晰地回荡在树林之中，巴基的心跳快得有些超负荷，他忍不住又加快了些脚步。

直到走出树林，迈进宿舍楼的大门，光明像骤雨一样降临，巴基才松了一口气。

回过头再看，来路漆黑一片，除了微微晃动的树影，依旧不见有人出没，脚步声也听不到了。他挠挠头，有些怀疑自己是饿出了幻觉，于是摸出手机，打算订一份披萨外卖。

夜晚照旧是在翻看资料中度过，自从朗姆洛搬出去之后，房间里就变得无比冷清，巴基一个人没什么寻欢作乐的兴致，啃着披萨聚精会神翻了一晚上的书。上床时他已经困得不省人事，几乎是一挨到枕头就昏睡了过去。

这一晚他睡得并不安稳，不知是不是白天太累了的原因，巴基一直在做梦。梦里左侧锁骨的位置湿漉漉的，又痒又刺痛，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，却见一个金发的少年正伏在他胸口，垂下来的额发挡住了眼睛，他尖利的牙齿正在慢慢咬破巴基的皮肤。

巴基大惊之下喊出了声，少年飞快地抬起头看了他一眼，那双眼睛露出来，在月光下显现出一种惊心动魄的莹蓝色。看到巴基惊慌的表情，他不知所措地眨了眨眼，低下头轻柔地在巴基的伤口上舔了几下，细小的红色血珠被他卷上舌尖，柔和的触觉抵消了尖锐的痛意，惶惑之中巴基试图查看自己肩头的情况，却被困意迅速而彻底地拖入了睡眠的深渊。

第二天巴基错过了闹钟，粘稠的困倦感一直到他发现自己已经旷了一节早课才猝然消散。

他急匆匆地洗漱，没来得及吃早饭就赶去了教室。第二节课是特兰西瓦尼亚艺术史，讲课的是一位上了年纪的老教授，语速极慢，巴基听课听得直犯困，下课铃响时还是被人推了又推才醒过来。

前座的漂亮女生促狭地对他眨眼：“昨晚去什么好地方玩了？居然困成这个样子。”

巴基摇头否认：“哪也没去。”

女孩儿夸张地翻了个白眼：“拜托，詹姆斯，照照镜子再说话好吗？”她的眼神暧昧地停留在他左肩的位置，挑起嘴角露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

巴基本能地伸手去摸，女孩见状笑得更加开心了，他从椅子上蹦起来，飞快地冲向了洗手间。

站在男卫生间宽大而明亮的镜子前，巴基确定自己昨晚是撞鬼了。

他左侧锁骨上那个模糊的红痕不见了，取而代之的是一圈清晰完整的牙印。

班纳教授给巴基布置的课题是特兰西瓦尼亚五大氏族源流考与集体记忆历史研究。这个题目委实不算小，但真正的难点还在于从浩如烟海的卷帙中提取出有价值的史料。

特兰西瓦尼亚中世纪时期的住民为达契亚人，曾有共计五个家族对这片土地执行过长久而稳定的统治，1483年之后五大家族式微，特兰西瓦尼亚在维也纳之战中失败，从此进入了奥匈帝国统治时期。巴基对这段历史一直非常感兴趣，尤其痴迷于那五个神秘的、早已退出历史舞台的家族，但遗憾的是他能搜集到的资料中对十一到十五世纪的记载十分繁杂，其中不乏大量毫无根据的推测与不知所谓的民间传说，给他的研究带来了不小的困难。

在又一次花费整个下午坐在阅览室整理资料之后，他实在感到头晕脑胀，便来到了图书馆两栋楼之间的连廊上放风。

走廊凌空而建，前后通透，初夏傍晚的微风徐徐吹拂过来，风中带着不知名的花香，巴基忽然想起了自家位于波士顿乡下的房子，房前有一颗高大的樱桃树，这时节应该已经结出了果。他在那间房子里度过了无忧无虑的少年时代，而今已经离家求学三年有余。

他有点想念妈妈，想她做的樱桃派，想念她每个早晨为他拉开卧室窗帘时窗外透进的灿烂阳光。

被回忆驱使着，他拨出了电话。对面很快就接了起来，温柔的女声透过听筒传进耳朵，巴基不由得微笑起来。妈妈一如既往地抱怨他不知道跟家里联系，又问他生活上有没有什么难处，最后问他课业压力是不是太大了才每天这么忙。

巴基一一回答她，耐心而乖巧，他向来是家中最让人放心的孩子。

“早知道不该让你去学这个专业，”妈妈在电话那头说道，“我真希望你就在波士顿念大学，这样我每周末都可以去看你。”

巴基笑了：“妈，你又来，都说了是我自己喜欢，你们谁也拦不住我的。”

“知道你固执，”妈妈叹了口气，“不是为了这个你也不至于高考前过度劳累生那一场大病，最近怎么样，有没有头疼过？”

巴基摇头，而后才想起来对面看不到他的动作，便又答道：“没有，我很久不头痛了。”

“贝卡上个星期在地下室找到了一个箱子，里面好像是你原来的日记，嗯……如果你想的话，我可以给你寄过去。我知道你一直对病中忘记的事情耿耿于怀。”

巴基的鼻子有点酸，妈妈原来一直惦念着他，把他的每个愿望都放在心上。她永远为他考虑周全。

“好，”他回答，带着一点鼻音，“谢谢妈，我爱你。”

图书馆走廊上的灯开始次第熄灭，巴基揉了揉酸涩的双眼，发现时间已经到了夜里十一点半。接连两天的工作让他的课题取得了不小的进展，心满意足之余他不禁也为五大家族当年的炙手可热程度而感到叹服，毫无疑问，这是五支有着强大实力且高瞻远瞩的军队，他们捍卫了特兰西瓦尼亚公国长达三百余年的和平，五股势力之间一直维持着微妙而奇特的平衡，却仿佛是在一夕之间销声匿迹。巴基翻遍了能查到的资料，得到的说法却十分有限（而充满想象力）。他叼着笔，把几份看法相似的文件依次排列到了桌上。

第一份资料笔触夸张地描述了三百年来五个吸血鬼家族的兴衰史——对，作者对此有理有据，他结合发生在施密特家族的一场火灾展开了论述，认为这是罗杰斯家族的一次偷袭行动，原因是罗杰斯亲王跟施密特亲王产生了统治理念上的分歧，故而决定铲除异己，而五个家族每个满月都举行的祭祀活动则佐证了他的吸血鬼之说，因为月光可以增强他们的行动能力，而众所周知的是，吸血鬼尽管不怕阳光、被银十字架钉住胸口也只会陷入沉睡，但却会像普通人类一样死于火焰的烧灼。这份文献的作者推断，就是罗杰斯家族制造的这场大火暴露了吸血鬼的秘密，导致五大家族从此隐退于正史，淡出了世人的视线。

第二份文献依然在谈火灾，第三份也是。

巴基打开了最后两份资料。

钢笔啪嗒一声掉到了桌子上，他目瞪口呆地看着打印纸上的几行文字。

——吸血鬼少年会在满十五周岁时寻找自己的终生伴侣，于月圆之夜在爱人的身上咬出痕迹，通过此种方式将两人的命运联结在一起，此后对方一生都会带着这个不可磨灭的咬痕，与吸血鬼分享荣光与幸福、分担厄运与不幸，直至生命的尽头。

巴基心惊胆战地用手机照向自己左侧的锁骨，白皙的皮肤上，那圈咬痕比白天看起来更加清晰了。

巴基坐在班纳教授办公室的扶手椅上，用力捏了捏自己的眉心。

现有的资料不足以解决他的困惑，所以他决定向导师寻求帮助。

班纳教授仔细地倾听了他的问题，思考良久之后给了他一个号码。他在纸上写下一串数字：“娜塔莎——说起来还是你的学姐，现在在为一个特殊的对外机构工作，以她的资历，应该可以为你提供一些帮助。”

巴基谢过教授，离开了他的办公室。

他很快就联系到了娜塔莎，对方的声音听起来没什么温度，却意外的好说话，没怎么犹豫就同意了他的请求。只是有一个条件——资料只能由她复印了之后亲手交给巴基，读过之后必须销毁。

“我的工作性质特殊，所有资料都不留电子档，也不被允许以邮件的形式出现在互联网上，所以你得亲自来和我见面。”

巴基答应了。

娜塔莎工作很忙，她只为这次的会面腾出了半个小时，地点定在一家偏僻的咖啡馆。

虽然说好的见面时间是中午，但巴基一大早就背着电脑和好几本笔记来到了约定地点。他已经收到了家里寄来的包裹，便将中学时代的几本日记也一并带了过来。

此刻阳光正好，黑咖啡在桌面上散发着袅袅热气，巴基决定先把自己失忆的事情搞清楚。

他在高中的最后一年生过一场大病，病愈之后留下了一点轻微的后遗症——无法回忆最近一年的任何事情，大段的记忆出现空白，强行回忆有时甚至会进入解离状态，一走神就是几十分钟——总体来说并不影响正常生活，只是他一直对此无法释怀，时常会觉得自己忘记了什么重要的事情。

而现在……他把手放在日记本的封面上，心里隐约有一点紧张……那一年，究竟发生过什么？他心里的预感能得到呼应吗？

十七岁的巴基巴恩斯最骄傲的就是自己有一群兴趣相投、亲密友爱的好朋友，山姆、克林特、特查拉……差不多所有认识的同龄人都被他邀请来了自己的生日party，这一天爸妈都不在家，贝卡因为青少年剧团的排练睡在同学家里，他和山姆几个人偷偷买了酒，又费一番力气布置好了房间，party的气氛很容易就火热了起来。

到最后他喝得有些醉醺醺的，强撑着把一些同学送出了家门，本想回屋就睡下，却在空荡荡的街上听到了隐约的抽泣声。

酒精令他的大脑一片混沌，顾不上思考这哭声的诡异之处，只是本能地觉得有人需要帮助。他沿着街道边走边找，那哭声却若即若离，似远似近，一直走到几百米外的一个阴暗小巷，声音才清晰了起来。

巴基没多想，借着街上的灯光向里走去，出声问道：“喂？有什么人需要帮助吗？”

抽泣声忽然停了一瞬，一个小小的人形从巷子尾处显现出来，暗淡的月色下，发顶淡淡的反光让巴基看出了这是一个有着一头金发的瘦弱少年。

微弱的呼救从他口中传出来，听起来像是什么脆弱的小动物：“help……please……h……”

巴基没有听清，他慢慢靠近，向着少年伸出了手：“嗨，我是巴基，你是走丢了吗？有什么我能帮助你的吗？”

揉着眼睛的男孩胆怯地抬起了头，巴基才发现他的眼睛在月光下看起来是一种夺人心魄的蓝——他从没见过这样的眼睛，颜色瑰丽得有些奇诡，而眼角的几颗泪珠又让其显得温和无害、毫无攻击性。他的五官也太精致，皮肤比雪还白，看起来居然不似活人。

巴基后知后觉地感到了几分害怕，但少年已经扑进了他的怀里。

柔软而温热的身体紧紧靠在了巴基身上，两条细瘦的胳膊环住了他的脖子，感知到具体的温度，巴基的心总算落回了肚子里。

他有些笨拙地扶住男孩的肩膀，将他的头发拨开好看清他的表情：“不用害怕了……你叫什么名字？还记得家在哪里吗？”

男孩依赖地埋在他怀里，不肯抬头，声音听起来有些含糊：“史蒂夫……”

“你叫史蒂夫，对吗？”巴基轻轻拍着他的后背，“先跟我出去好吗？这里太黑了，我可以帮你打电话。”

怀里传来一声低弱的呜咽，“……”

好像不是英语，巴基疑惑地皱了皱眉：“你说什……啊！！”

他惊呼一声，锁骨处传来尖锐的痛觉，紧接着便是伤口被吸吮的感觉，血液流失的感觉。

紧紧抱着他的男孩舔了舔嘴唇，苍白的颜色染上鲜艳的红，他迷醉地嗅闻着巴基的气息，用英语喃喃道：“对不起……可是你真的好香……”

巴基和史蒂夫的第一次见面最终以巴基的昏倒收场。

再醒来时巴基已经回到了家里自己的房间，被子从肩膀盖到脚，浑身都暖洋洋的。

他的大脑稍微有一点断片，一时间想不起来睡着之前都发生了什么。好像是顺利举办了自己的生日party，送喝多了的同学出门……然后，然后呢？

巴基掀起被子，惊奇地发现自己已经换上了睡衣。床头放着一杯水，拿起来还是温的，他一口气喝干，从床上坐了起来。

门被推开了，一个看起来至多十几岁的男孩小心翼翼地探出了头：“……巴基，你醒了？”

金色头发，蓝色眼睛，苍白的肤色，纤细的四肢。

“——史蒂夫。”巴基艰难地开口，失踪的记忆开始逐渐回笼，他记起了月下的一幕幕，阴暗的小巷，抽泣的男孩，他该死的愚蠢的善良，还有锐痛的伤口和流失的鲜血。

瞧他做了什么蠢事！好心救人却被偷袭，现在引狼入室！

巴基警觉地看着史蒂夫：“你为什么会出现在我家？你到底是什么人？”

史蒂夫停在门口不再上前，苍白俊美的小脸上露出了一个纠结而尴尬的表情。

……

“所以就是这样？你跟家人失散了却碰巧赶上月圆之夜？我还倒霉地送上门，成了你的成年礼晚餐？”

“不是晚餐，是伴侣！”史蒂夫纠正道，“吸血鬼的终生伴侣！”

“谁答应要做你的终生伴侣了！”巴基气结，“你咬了我我还没跟你算账呢！”

“对不起……”史蒂夫真诚地回道：“吸血鬼只在十五岁的月圆之夜控制不了自己，我真的不是故意想要伤害你的。伤口还痛吗？第一次被咬是会有点疼。”

巴基瞪着他，一时间说不上话来。史蒂夫已经凑上前来掀开了他睡衣的领子，认真地检视他的伤口，长长的睫毛就在离巴基不到十公分的地方扑闪。

忽然一阵温热，史蒂夫居然埋头吻住了他的锁骨。巴基一下子僵住了。

两片唇微微分开，细小的舌尖描上了巴基的皮肤。一阵令人战栗的酥麻感猝然间从肩头辐射到四肢百骸，巴基颤巍巍地问：“喂……你干嘛……”

史蒂夫抬起头，嘴角沾着一点血渍——是他自己的，声音很柔软：“嗯……吸血鬼的血，可以疗伤。”

“呃……谢谢？”巴基有点尴尬，这是怎么回事，明明是被咬了怎么他反而开始道谢了？

史蒂夫好像没有听到一样，“那个咬痕，如果你不愿意的话，一个月后会自己消失的。”他垂下了睫毛，看起来有点失落，“我们吸血鬼定下契约也是要两厢情愿才行的。”

“那如果，我是说如果……我愿意呢……？”巴基试探地问。

史蒂夫的眼睛一下子亮起来，好像夜空里的星星在这一瞬间把光全部借给了他，他露出一个好看到过分的笑容：“那我们就会成为终生伴侣！咬痕代表着我们的联结，一辈子都不会消失哦！”

巴基翻完了三个笔记本，才发现他的日记居然都是为了史蒂夫存在的——上面记的每件事、每一次心情的变化都和史蒂夫有关，换句话说，这压根是三本恋爱笔记，记录了他十七岁那年的一次邂逅、和全数交付的真心。所有的温存和悸动都是如此真实，哪怕再给他一支笔他都没法再复现那些打着鲜明的“巴基”烙印的记忆和随想。

我真的有过这样一个伴……男朋友？巴基暗忖，手指无意识地捻着日记里的一枚书签，眼神又一次飘向那句“一生都将带着这个不可磨灭的咬痕，与吸血鬼分享荣光与幸福、分担厄运与不幸，直至生命的尽头”。

如果他真的和史蒂夫如胶似漆地相爱过一整年，那过去的三年里咬痕为什么消失了？史蒂夫又去了哪里？咬痕重新出现和他有关系吗？

咔嚓一声，纤薄的木质书签居然被他不小心折断了，断处透出一截白，巴基皱眉将其扯了出来，发现那是一张薄得不可思议的纸，一直被妥帖地嵌在书签内部。

他展开纸张，在上面看到了几行特兰西语，暗沉的锈红色——搞不好写字的墨水就是陈年的血——写的是……我会陪你直到生命尽头。

“I’m with you till the end of the line. ”这句英语在脑海里忽然也拥有了声音。

过往在一瞬间鲜活起来，出现在心底的微小颤动像是羽毛拂开了时间降在他记忆中的白雪，隔着重重的帘幕他好像看到了十七岁那个灯火朦胧的夜晚，纤细的少年张开双臂交付信任，伴随着一个轻而又轻的吻落下的是一句地老天荒的承诺。

吸血鬼少年从不吝惜自己的鲜血，他用生命起誓，对他许下了一个永不改变的诺言。

薄如蝉翼的纸上落满了时间的灰烬，巴基在咖啡馆里嗅到了仲夏夜晚的花香。

娜塔莎推开门时巴基接连撞翻了三把木椅，他眼睛紧紧盯着窗外的街道，表情紧张得犹如世界末日。

娜塔莎是人群里很有辨识度的那类人，红发，高挑，身材火辣，什么妆都不化也性感得要命，但巴基此刻完全顾不上应有的社交礼仪，他只是急匆匆地拜托娜塔莎在原地等他，拔腿便跑出了咖啡屋。

十秒之前他抬了一次头，然后发现街对面一个金发的男孩正慢吞吞地拐过一个弯。

日光下的清晰身影和记忆中三年前的身影以及那天夜里胸口上的少年模样飞速地重合，闪电一样击中了他的脑海。

上帝啊，那一定是史蒂夫。

巴基狂奔到金发少年刚刚停留过的街角，一眼看到史蒂夫正在走进一座大厦。

他飞快地冲过去，刚想推门便被拦了下来。

一身整齐制服的安保人员彬彬有礼地请他不要硬闯，史塔克大厦不允许没有预约的客人直接进入。

巴基眼看着史蒂夫进入了大厅尽头的专用电梯，侧影消失在徐徐闭合的金属门后。

五分钟后他垂头丧气地回到了咖啡馆，想起和娜塔莎预约的半个小时时间已经过去将近二分之一，心情顿时更差了一点。

美女学姐表情玩味地看着他，把一沓纸质材料推到了他跟前：“听说你想弄清楚十五世纪那场火灾？”她声线起伏不大，语气却十足的好奇，不知为什么，巴基在她身上感受到了一种不同寻常的气质。

他低头看了一眼分门别类装订好的打印纸，回答：“是的……我能查到的资料太有限了，对五大家族的记载都有些片面。我想问问，呃，五个家族真的……有什么特别之处吗？”

娜塔莎淡淡地笑了，若不是那双眼睛深不见底，巴基几乎要觉得这笑容优美动人了，她言简意赅：“有话就直说。”

巴基深深看了她一眼，挑开了自己的领口。

他赌她一定知道些什么。

果不其然，娜塔莎毫不意外地挑了挑眉，她隔着桌子伸过手来，揪着巴基的衣领又盖住了那个咬痕：“好了，小鬼，我知道你定过契约，你身上那股吸血鬼的味道我隔着一条街都能闻到。所以，是谁？”

巴基茫然地说：“啊？”

娜塔莎不耐烦地重复：“你的伴侣是谁？怎么会任你这么乱做调查？”

巴基有些嗫嚅：“嗯……我想……”

“我只要姓氏。”娜塔莎好笑地看着他，“战争已经结束了，内斗也是，我只希望各家管好自己的人，不要太过张扬。”

“……罗杰斯。”巴基尴尬地喝了一口咖啡。

娜塔莎有些惊讶：“难道是……”她疑惑地眨了眨眼，一副思考的表情，手轻轻地敲着桌子，“你定下契约多久了？”

“……大约，四年？”

“还真是罗杰斯家那个继承人。”娜塔莎忽然笑了，“他倔得出名，定下的契约果然也比别人的要牢。都过去三年了还能重新浮现。”

巴基瞪大眼睛望着她：“你怎么知道我的咬痕……”消失过？

娜塔莎打断了他的话：“吸血鬼死亡，契约就会断裂，签订契约的另一方也会受创，一般这种情况下即使吸血鬼复活也不会重新联结。但如果是罗杰斯家那小子我倒是相信会这样——他比所有人都固执。”

巴基敏锐地抓住了重点：“死亡？你是说史蒂夫死亡过？现在——复活了？”

娜塔莎难得地迟疑了一下：“我不确定这样说是不是合适，这件事也许应该让罗杰斯来对你说。怎么？他醒来之后还没找过你吗？”

“算是找过吧，”巴基沉默了一瞬，面无表情地回答，“他喝完我的血就溜了。”

娜塔莎笑起来：“哦，放心，他只是需要恢复。刚苏醒的吸血鬼太虚弱，脑子可能都还没捡回来。让他多喝点血，慢慢就好了。”

巴基的脸色有些难看。

“时间到了，我该走了。你们两个最好早点解决问题，不要捅出什么篓子。”娜塔莎站起身，右手按到那一沓资料上，“看后销毁，记得吧？不守承诺的人，我可是有一千种方法对付他哟。”

巴基点头，又抬起眼睛望着她：“你为什么要帮我？”

“我记得刚才已经说过了——我希望各家管好自己的人，不要乱张扬。我不喜欢意外情况。”

“你到底是……”

“我姓罗曼诺夫。”——第五个家族。

红发女人居高临下地看着巴基，嘴角掠过一个转瞬即逝的笑容，转身如来时一般从容地离开了。

巴基背着娜塔莎给他的资料回到了学校。

阅读完毕之后时间已近黄昏，巴基久久地坐在桌前沉思。

原来那场大火是真实存在的，只是起因是施密特亲王推崇残酷的统治政策，遭到罗杰斯亲王的反对后恼羞成怒，想要挑起战争，却因为疏忽导致武器库爆炸，酿成了火灾，暴露了吸血鬼的秘密。不仅如此，施密特家族与罗杰斯家族的恩怨一直持续了几个世纪，在五大家族为求自保而隐匿时，他们的斗争一直在暗中继续，直到三年前终结于另一场大火。

罗杰斯家族成员几乎全数葬身于火海，而作为始作俑者的施密特家族则因为数年来残忍而张扬的行事风格遭到了其他三家的抗议，最终被联合剿灭。

罗杰斯家族只剩下唯一的继承人史蒂夫，根据资料记载，他三年前被银十字架穿透胸口埋入地下，直到不久之前才被史塔克家的家主托尼·史塔克救出来。

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫和她背后的势力对几百年来的历史做了详尽的调查与整理，整份资料的内容残酷而具体，牵涉到太多五个吸血鬼家族几世纪以来生存的真相，难怪她不允许巴基公开引用。

不过巴基现在有了更迫切的事情要做。

夜色深沉而静默，零星灯火缀在偏僻的校园一角，六层宿舍楼已经悄无声息。

一扇打开的窗被风吹动，小幅度地摇摆了一下。

明亮而柔和的月光从窗口洒入室内，仿佛落了一地的雪。一双赤裸的脚轻轻踩在月光上，慢慢走近了床边。

薄被下的人正睡得香甜，被子堪堪拉到腰际，上身穿了一件宽松的T恤，领口大喇喇敞着，露出来的皮肤显得格外白净——那皮肤下的鲜血，正散发着致命的、美妙的气息。

靠近、靠近、再靠近。饥饿感如火焰般在血管里流窜。

垂下头，舌尖首先触碰到了那一小片柔软。

最特殊的几颗牙齿又一次获得了新生，刺破障碍得到鲜血的沐浴。

生命力随着吸吮灌注到他的身体里。

只是一点点、一点点鲜血，就足够慰藉他数日以来的渴望了。

一只手猛地攥住了他的手腕，清醒而平稳的声音从头顶传来：“好喝吗？我的建议是咬脖子，更容易喝饱。”

原本熟睡的巴基睁开了眼，灰绿的眸子一点也看不出刚睡醒的朦胧，反而清亮得像是两泊湖水。

他牢牢地抓着史蒂夫的手腕，嘴角笑意明显。

吸血鬼少年惊得几乎跳起来，在巴基的禁锢下拼命挣扎。

巴基没料到他这么大反应，一下子从床上坐了起来：“哎，你这小孩儿，怎么占完便宜就想跑啊？”

史蒂夫的表情看起来很仓皇，冰蓝的双眼里尽是迷惘与慌张，巴基的心一沉，猜到他可能还没有恢复原本的记忆，心里连连叫苦，早知道就该让他喝够了再动手！

看似瘦弱的少年力气却大得出人意料，巴基没来得及抓住他为自己解释一下，就直直对上了那双开始变化的眼瞳。

蓝色在视野里越扩越大，奇诡的、瑰丽的花纹浮现在那颜色深处，旋转跃动着扭曲了他的思绪，巴基猝然间失去了意识。

安静的宿舍里，笔记本电脑的键盘被敲得嗒嗒作响。

巴基皱着眉浏览网页，界面上显示的是史塔克企业的官网，设计风格简约却夸张，放在几天前，他怎么也想不到这个史塔克就是他一直在研究的五大姓氏之一。

现在史蒂夫很可能还住在史塔克大厦里，但是怎么进入那里对巴基来说着实是个难题。

他到底该怎么取得预约？

忽然一个想法跃入了脑海，不算高明，但可以一试。

他给朗姆洛打了一个电话。

——小史蒂维，这回我一定要抓住你。

“上也上来了，你等下打算去哪里？”朗姆洛瞟一眼电梯上方的楼层显示，压低声音问巴基。

“没想好，先找找看吧。史塔克大厦里面的安保比我想象的要宽松很多。”巴基聚精会神地盯着手机屏幕上的史塔克大厦平面图，随口回答。

“你小子最好小心行事，我可不想这场面试被你搞砸了，知道了？”

“知道了知道了，你只管做你自己的事就好，师哥。”

朗姆洛胡乱地揉了一把巴基的头发。

30层到了，电梯门在一条走廊上缓缓打开，明亮的灯光下，两侧的几间屋子都紧紧地关着门。

朗姆洛径自走向远处的一间办公室，巴基则小心翼翼地溜到了走廊的一个拐角处。

根据他能在网上查到的介绍，史塔克大厦30层及以上才有安排休闲区，其他大多是办公区。如果要找史蒂夫，从30层楼开始比较可行。

但这任务确实有点艰难，如果被发现了肯定要被赶出门。

巴基在胸口默默画了个十字，祈祷上天至少在今天给他一点点运气加持。

结果还没等他朝着预计的方向迈出第一步，就听见了门被推开的声音，高跟鞋打在地上响声清脆，一个女声随之传进他的耳朵。

“走吧，史蒂夫，我们去休息室。托尼已经为你安排了食物。”

“好。”温和的少年音从不远处传来，与记忆中一模一样的音色在巴基心底激起了一阵喜悦的波澜，他几乎要大笑出声了，世上还有比这更妙的巧合吗？感谢上帝。

女人带着史蒂夫走向了走廊另一头的一个房间，巴基毫不费力地确定了他们的位置。等两个人都进入房间关上门之后，他悄悄溜了过去。

门内传来交谈声，巴基一时间有点犹豫，不知该怎么进入才能不再一次吓跑史蒂夫。

“Jarvis说你昨晚又离开了大厦？”女人温柔地问。

史蒂夫几十秒之后才轻声回答：“是的。”

“没猜错的话，你又去找了那个人类男孩吧。”

“是……”史蒂夫的声音听起来有些懊丧，“他的味道……整个城市都飘荡着他的味道，我控制不了自己。”

“还记得托尼对你说过什么吗？吸血鬼是抗拒不了命定伴侣的气息的，就算你不记得了，身体记忆依旧会替你保留着那份感觉。为什么不尝试着去接触他呢？我可以帮你联系。”

“不，”少年的声音带着几分惶急，“就算……我们曾经缔结过契约，可他如果把我彻底忘记了怎么办？我……我现在是一个比以前还要弱小的吸血鬼了，我不觉得他还会爱上我……”

巴基猛地推开了门：“嗨，你们好，”他怒气冲冲地盯着史蒂夫，后者因为他的突然闯入而脸色苍白，“你知道人类有多弱小吗，男孩？我们——被穿透胸口会死，从六层楼跳下去会死，生病会死，相思成疾——也会死诶。”

“我早已经想起你来了，并且，我要明确地告诉你，我还是那么那么爱你，思念你，如果你一定要逃开，那我真的会死。”巴基一口气说完，毫不退缩地对上了史蒂夫的眼睛。

女人的目光在两个人之间打转，脸上露出一副了然的表情。

史蒂夫的表情有一瞬间的空白，眼瞳看起来像两颗玻璃珠那么晶莹脆弱，他望着巴基，仿佛心都要碎了。

巴基想起娜塔莎的话，又想起女人说过要带史蒂夫来进食，终于和缓了口气，“别怕，”他放低了声音，慢慢拉开自己的领口，露出脖颈和印着咬痕的左侧锁骨，“你不是饿了么？这次咬我的脖子吧。”

史蒂夫摇摇晃晃地走近他，犹疑地张开了胳膊。

简直跟几年前一模一样，巴基心中暗叹，一把把他抱进了怀里。

闻到鲜血气味的小吸血鬼终于躁动起来，他埋在巴基肩头，用特兰西语呜咽了一句“对不起”，然后将牙齿扎进了巴基柔软的皮肤。

鲜血流失的感觉如此鲜明，巴基仿佛坠入了瀑布之下的旋涡，血液在血管里奔流的声音彷如隆隆激荡的水流声，响彻在他的耳内。

忽然一阵更加温热的触觉覆盖了伤口，原本刺痛的地方得到了抚慰，巴基微微低头，看见史蒂夫正在满怀歉意地舔舐他脖颈处的皮肤——他唇上沾着血，显然不止是巴基自己的。

“嗨，史蒂维，”巴基轻轻笑了笑，“记起我了吗？”

玻璃珠一样剔透好看的眼睛慢慢对上了他的视线。

“巴基……巴基！”史蒂夫忽然抱住他大哭起来，他被史塔克家族从不见天日的地下救出来这么久没有掉过一滴眼泪，却在记起巴基的这一刻悲伤得像个孩子，眼泪断了线一样从那对冰蓝色的眸子里滚落，纷纷坠到巴基的衣襟上。

巴基紧紧搂住他，亲吻他的金发，鬓角，眉眼，一声叠一声地哄道：“好了好了，别哭，我以后都不会让你忘记我了，好吗？”

史蒂夫红着眼圈从他怀里抬起头来，吻上了他的嘴唇，“我也一样，”轻轻一吻结束之后，他向巴基允诺，用特兰西语说道：“我会陪你直到生命尽头，我的爱。”

屋里最大的一面白墙上蓝光微闪，忽然出现了一屏投影，大名鼎鼎的托尼·史塔克出现在投影里，他愉快地吹了一声口哨：“恭喜你们终于找回了彼此。”

巴基突然意识到，原来他们的一举一动都在史塔克的监视下——他自以为毫无痕迹的潜入，很明显是因为有人故意放松了限制。

他真心实意地说：“谢谢你，史塔克先生。”

亿万富翁耸了耸肩：“老朋友的儿子，总不能看着他孤独终老。”

几个人都笑起来。

“来吧佩珀，到我办公室来一下，给这对爱情鸟留点私人空间。”

一直在不远处旁观的女士对他们眨了下眼睛，笑着离开了。

巴基和史蒂夫再一次接吻，吻中带着两个人交融在一起的淡淡的血腥味。

“这辈子终于又抓住你了。”巴基把额头抵在史蒂夫的额头上，轻声地说。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 特兰西瓦尼亚其实是是罗马尼亚（吸血鬼的故乡XXXD）中西部地区的名称，中世纪时期那里坐落着一个公国。五大家族当然是扯的，真正的维也纳之战也不是1483而是1683年，文中有关学术研究或者语言学或者历史学的内容请千万千万不要较真，都是我胡诌。那门外语，叫特兰西瓦尼亚语太长了，叫特兰西瓦语又好奇怪，就改成特兰西语了哈哈哈，当然，也是瞎编的。
> 
> 感谢阅读么么扎。


End file.
